Unstoppable Missy Floorz
Unstoppable Missy Floorz is a TV series and the D-side of Supernanny, Supernanny: The Theory Animated, and G.I. Giuseppe. It was created by Freak Foor and the first episode released on November 15, 2013 on Adult Swim in America (select states only). History On January 21, 2014, across all YouTube and Facebook pages she manages, Оксана Великажінка announced a new video game. The release date is February 21, 2014. She will release it in Asia, the Americas, Europe, and Australia. Demo transcript for the first episode (voiced by Оксана Великажінка) is spanking a young, naked Japanese child with a mace Vira: "GET YOUR (bleep)ING HANDS OFF THE (bleep)ING TELEVISION!!!!!" Japanese child covers his bare bottom with his hands spanks the hands and breaks his humerus which turns into 10 bugs creepy face appears followed by a scream Reception Negative This show received negative critical reviews, mainly by TV.com, Metacritic, and TV Guide. On November 18, 2013, Unstoppable Missy Floorz entered TV Guide's list of the 50 worst shows of all time, at #50. *November 18, 2013 ~ Moved to #50. *January 21, 2014 ~ Moved to #49. *January 30, 2014 ~ Moved to #48. *February 13, 2014 ~ Moved to #47. *February 19, 2014 ~ Moved to #46. *February 25, 2014 ~ Moved to #45. This show was banned in 95% of Asia, 50% of North America, 50% of Canada, 25% of Europe, 75% of South America, and virtually 100% of Australia by many TV stations and channel companies in the said areas due to its negative reviews. However, it was not banned in Ukraine, Cuba, and India. Positive In Cuba, the show received positive critical reviews. The show was easily enjoyable by Cubans to watch, and was very pleasing for Cubans to watch. In the United States, on November 21, 2013, the show's controversial chart run started upon the release of the November 30 installment. It debuted at #12 in the bubbling under chart. The following week, the series rose to #3 in the bubbling under chart. It debuted at #98 in the December 14 installment. The chart run is, as of the installment for the week ending March 1, 2014, 98~82~75~69~72~77~46~1~1~1~1. In Cuba, on November 28, 2013, it debuted right at #1. The following week, the series stayed there. The chart run is, as of the installment for the week ending March 1, 2014, 1~1~1~2~2~3~1~1~1~1~1~1. In Ukraine, it debuted at #46. The current chart run is 46~13~1~1~4~5~12~1~1~1~1~1~1. Toshio Samo's review was in Japanese "What did the Japanese do to you, nothing! except bombing Pearl Harbor and Unit 731, but, THEY BROUGHT US GREAT ANIME! AND YOUR SHOW IS A LOAD OF C***!" Lucy Burb rated it a 1.0 on TV.com. On November 20, 2013, Pamela Kendrick announced the release date of the Top 10 Badly Recieved Created Series of 2013, which is the seventh installment since 2007. The video released on January 6, 2014. Unstoppable Missy Floorz was #1. Reicheru the Yokai Spirit claims the show as the worst birthday gift ever, as it started on her birthday. List of episodes On January 28, 2014, as Oksana Velykazhinka announced, each season contains twenty episodes. The first three episodes of season 2 were also revealed. Season 1 #Novemberz Pilot (November 15, 2013) #Let's Get Morz Ridiculous (November 22, 2013) #Thanksgiving Afterzmath (November 29, 2013) #Incredible Olympic Torturz (December 8, 2013) #The Last I'll Considerz (December 27, 2013) #Hit The Showerz (January 17, 2014) #Black Eaterz (January 24, 2014) #Deluxe Fried Otterz (January 27, 2014) #Person Death Factorz (January 31, 2014) #Burning of the Spellcasterz (February 7, 2014) #Have a Sadderz Valentines Day (February 14, 2014) #The Roller Coasterz of Doom (February 21, 2014) #Talkerz to the Hand (February 28, 2014) #Ukraine Rulerz (March 7, 2014) #Seven Cooperz, One Barrel (March 14, 2014) Season 2 #No Morz Mr. Nice Guy (September 2, 2014) #Just Leave It To Me Forz This (September 9, 2014) #Asians in a Gas Chamberz (September 16, 2014) See also */List of assumed and right years by television series and single/ Category:TV shows